syocstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MythClan: A Warriors Parody
Allegences ALLEGIANCES MYTHCLAN LEADER Mermaidstar - '''pale silver she-cat. DEPUTY '''Sirensong - '''brown and black she-cat. '''APPRENTICE, BASILISKPAW MEDICINE CAT Unicorngallop - '''silver and gray she-cat. '''APPRENTICE, PEGASUSPAW WARRIORS Dragonflame -''' ginger hot-headed young tom with amber eyes. '''Dryadleaf - '''brown she-cat with green eyes. '''APPRENTICE, BANSHEEPAW Vampirefang - '''black tom with unusually long fangs and curiously red amber eyes. '''Krakenface - '''big gray tom with deformed face, a personal favorite of mine. '''Trollmouth - '''big gray tom who talks too much. '''Phoenixfeather - '''gold and ginger she-cat. Dragonflame's sister. '''APPRENTICE, FAUNPAW Goblin-nose - 'cranky light gray tom with misshapen nose. '''Dwarflegs—'white tom with unusually short legs and yellow eyes. '''APPRENTICE, GRIFFINPAW APPRENTICES Basiliskpaw -''' grayish brown tom with wickedly bright green eyes. 'Pegasuspaw -' pure white she-cat with purplish-blue eyes. Excellent jumper. 'Bansheepaw -' black-and-gold she-cat with high, ear-piercing voice. 'Faunpaw -' soft brown tom with big brown eyes. 'Griffinpaw -' gray tom with gold eyes and reddish highlights on his fur. QUEENS 'Centaurfur -' brown she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Satyrkit. Mate: Krakenface. 'Pegasicornfoot - '''light silvery gray she-cat. Kits: Witchkit, Wizardkit. Mate: Trollmouth. '''Sphinxriddle -' clever black she-cat. Kits: Fairykit. Mate: Dwarflegs. KITS 'Satyrkit - '''mischievous ginger tom. '''Witchkit-' white and gray she-cat. 'Wizardkit -' gray and black tom. 'Fairykit -' delicate white she-cat with lavender eyes and wing-shaped markings on her back. ELDERS Giantstep - ginger tom with enormous paws. KITTYCLAN former kittypets, thus the weird names. LEADER 'Mr. Fatso-star '- young, plump brown tom. DEPUTY '''Li'l Sweetie-pie - 'sleek silver she-cat (Mr. Fatso-star is very taken with her). MEDICINE CAT '''Goldilocks -' golden white she-cat. WARRIORS '''Miss Furbottom - '''pure white she-cat with green eyes. '''Moony - dark gray tom with yellow eyes. APPRENTICE, KITTY-PAW Elfy - brown and black tabby tom with ticked fur and yellow eyes. Moony's brother. Sasha - extremely plump black she-cat with yellow eyes. Fluffy - sleek brown tom with green eyes. Rosie - 'rosy brown she-cat with lively, sparkling green eyes. '''Goocoo - '''light gray tom with silvery white muzzle, ear and tail tip, chest and paws, with blue eyes. '''Flora - '''light brown and white she-cat with purplish-blue eyes. '''Stripes - '''gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. APPRENTICES '''Kitty-paw -' sweet silver she-cat with bright green eyes. QUEENS 'Autumn - '''calico she-cat with green eyes, and a queenly air. Mother of Icey-kit. Goocoo's mate. KITS '''Icey-kit -' pure white tom with turquoise-colored eyes. ELDERS '''None. LIGHTNINGCLAN new clan, thus leader's name LEADER Lightningstar - 'gray tom with black-tipped fur and amber eyes. DEPUTY '''Mottledpelt -' she-cat mottled different shades of brown with bright yellow eyes. Lightningstar's mate. MEDICINE CAT '''Owlspots - '''silver tabby tom with gray and black spots. '''APPRENTICE, MOONWHISPER WARRIORS Ivyshadow - '''white and dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Mosspelt's mate. '''APPRENTICE, REDPAW Mosspelt - '''big light gingery brown tom with amber eyes. Fiercely protective of his mate and kits. Ivyshadow's mate. '''Greenbrook' -' gray tabby tom with bluish-grayish green eyes. Wise, with a very'', very small sense of humor. Dappledfeather's mate and Amberwind's brother. '''APPRENTICE, RUSSETPAW' Dappledfeather - 'silver she-cat with white and gray dapples, long, fluffy fur and blue eyes. Greenbrook's mate and Owlspots's sister. '''Cinderleaf -' gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and dark gray stripes on her tail. Crowflight's mate. '''APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW Frostmoon - 'silver dappled grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes. Frosty and cold to others. '''Crowflight -' swift black tom with white chest, paws and tail tip, and icy blue eyes. Stubborn and loyal. Cinderleaf's mate. 'Windflight - '''small, swift grayish brown tom with light yellow eyes. Amberwind's mate. '''Frostrain -' silvery Russian blue she-cat and silver-tipped fur with blue eyes. Rabbitleap's mate. '''APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW Streamstripe - '''silver tom with black stripes running towards his tail. Sweet and shy, most of the she-cat apprentices have a crush on him. '''APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW Rabbitleap - 'jumpy brown tom with brown eyes. Frostrain's mate. APPRENTICES '''Bluepaw - '''Russian blue tom with amber eyes. Brave, even a bit overly brave. Son of Rabbitleap and Frostrain. '''Nightpaw -' swift slim black she-cat with amber eyes. Quiet; when she speaks, her voice is entrancing. Daughter of Crowflight and Cinderleaf. '''Russetpaw - '''ginger tom with amber eyes. Jumpy and excited. Son of Mosspelt and Ivyshadow. '''Rosepaw - white, dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell with green eyes. Daughter of Mosspelt and Ivyshadow. Redpaw -''' creamy ginger tabby tom with darker red muzzle, ears, paws, and fluffy tail-tip. Bright yellow eyes. QUEENS 'Amberwind -' swift gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Bark-kit, Willowkit and Heatherkit. Windflight's mate and Greenbrook's sister. KITS 'Bark-kit - '''small brown tom with gray-green eyes. Extremely frisky. '''Willowkit -' slim gray she-cat with amber eyes. Looks exactly like her mother. 'Heatherkit - '''silver she-cat with purplish-blue eyes. ELDERS '''Zephyr - '''small black tom with yellow eyes. Former rogue. DARKCLAN LEADER '''Woodstar -' muscular, dark brown tom with white paws and white-tipped fur and icy blue eyes, very intimidating. DEPUTY '''Darkmoon - fierce black and gray tom with pale yellow eyes. MEDICINE CAT Quailfeather - '''grumpy dark brown she-cat with feathery markings and pale yellow eyes. WARRIORS '''Shadeflight - '''ferocious black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, ears and tail-tip, with icy blue eyes. Darkmoon's mate. '''Blackpelt - '''pure black she-cat with bright green eyes. '''Ravengaze - '''dark, almost black gray tom with green penetrating gaze. Blackpelt's brother. '''Tigerpelt - '''dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Hawkshadow's mate. '''Hawkshadow - '''brown and black tom with amber eyes and a split ear. '''Briarthorn - '''brown she-cat with a prickly personality and thorn-like patterns on her back. '''APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW Nighthawk - '''black, brown and gray tom with yellow eyes. Briarthorn's mate. '''Talonclaw - '''brown she-cat with blazing amber eyes. '''Darkstorm - '''brown she-cat with green eyes. Ferocious. Shadowclaw's mate. '''APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW Shadowclaw - ambitious black tom with white ear and tail tip, muzzle and paws and blue eyes. APPRENTICES Shadowpaw - dark gray she-cat with golden green eyes. '''Hollypaw - '''black, nearly greenish in the light tom with green eyes. Clans MythClan Despite their weird names, they're by far the most normal. Everyone, even the author, wonders how they got ahold of the author's mythology books... KittyClan Former kittypets, whenever a new apprentice is named, they're told to go and learn the way of the kittypet. When they return with their new name, they're declared warriors. And when a kit is born, the queens use their Twoleg knowledge to name their kit something a Twoleg might name it. LightningClan They think lightning is, like the most awesome thing since prey that catches and kills itself for you. That's why they chose Lightningstar, because he looked like he had been struck by lighting AND he was the most loyal. DarkClan They think dark colors are the awesomest, so whenever they have a random pale kit, they ship it off to one of the other Clans. Never KittyClan, though... Also the equivalent of ShadowClan. They're also somewhat feminists, despite having male leader and deputy. Author Dancer of Words